Day dreaming
by EmmaTook
Summary: L'esprit est rapide. Les idées tombent dans votre esprit comme des bombes, laissant çà et là des crevasses énormes ouvertes en pétales. C'est affolant de savoir qu'une simple question rhétorique peut vous amener à remettre en question toute votre existence. [BARTHEILL] (more or less)


**Note de l'auteure : Je devais me faire pardonner _In Memoriam_. Du coup voilà. Bon c'est pas des barres de rire. Mais c'est plus joyeux. Un peu. A vous de juger ! **

**Je ne connais pas les personnes dont traite cet OS et je ne prétends certainement pas relater leur vie privée.**

 **La bise (bien baveuse).**

* * *

 **Day dreaming**

L'esprit est rapide. Les idées tombent dans votre esprit comme des bombes, laissant çà et là des crevasses énormes ouvertes en pétales. Elles se répandent en vous comme une épidémie. Alors tout se structure, les décors, les sensations, les paroles prononcées. Vous pouvez les cacher aux autres, mais jamais les ignorer. Et plus vous dissimulez une idée sous le tapis, plus elle s'accroche à vous et vous obsède. C'est affolant de savoir qu'une simple question rhétorique peut vous amener à remettre en question toute votre existence.

-Je sais pas, tu rêves de trucs bizarres toi aussi, non ?

La question le prit de cours, et il eut une légère hésitation. Pendant ce temps, cette fraction de seconde, il s'était imaginé dans un lit immense, dans les bras longs et fins de la belle Lily-Rose, il voyait sa bouche parcourir le corps élancé et les soupirs de bonheur qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres rosies. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Il l'ignorait, c'était ça, les mauvais tours de l'esprit. Il se cogna néanmoins bien vite au jeune âge de la demoiselle. Dix-sept ans. C'était un bébé, après tout, et même si elle paraissait beaucoup plus vieille, même si elle était _désirable_ , avec sa silhouette de mannequin, ses pommettes hautes et ses iris d'un marron incroyablement étincelant, il s'écœurait lui-même. Martin aussi avait de beaux yeux marrons. Martin aussi était jeune. Martin aussi était _désirable._

Et voilà, c'est ainsi que s'est implantée l' _idée_. L'indécrottable idée, celle qui ne le lâcha pas, même après l'émission, celle qui le fit rougir sur le plateau, et plus encore lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans sa loge. Son esprit malicieux avait décidé d'énumérer haut et fort les détails qui faisaient de Martin un être charmant. Alors le corps de Lily-Rose rétrécit dans son imaginaire, il prit des formes plus masculines, la peau devint plus halée, des grains de beauté multiples fleurirent çà et là, et les râles de plaisir était décidément plus graves, plus suaves. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de la fille Depp en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mais Martin, _Martin_ , il ne pouvait pas le chasser. Il avait tout essayé, se concentrer sur l'émission -ah ! une fois l'interview terminée, c'était fini, ils n'étaient pas en direct-, chantonner des chansons, lire le journal, travailler son prompteur de lundi, discuter avec son entourage… Mais les soupirs de Martin surpassaient tout le reste et les images mentales qui s'accumulaient dans sa tête lui creusaient les entrailles à lui en faire mal.

L'obsession. Le mot, il le connaissait, l'avait employé à maintes reprises déjà. Des phrases jetées en l'air, au service d'une absence de précision. Il n'avait jamais su ce que signifiait l'obsession, la vraie. L'obsession, c'était Martin gémissant à ses oreilles du lever au coucher, parfois même la nuit. L'obsession, c'était le creux de ses reins s'embrasant à son contact dès qu'il fermait les yeux. L'obsession, c'était des doigts tremblants et glacials d'excitation. L'obsession, c'était un lit qui grince, un mouchoir sale et de la honte plein l'estomac. Rien ne le soulageait. Le travail, le repos la foule, la solitude la musique, le silence. Il avait tout essayé. Il voulait gratter l'idée à la petite cuiller, arracher à son esprit cette sangsue assoiffée qui aspirait avec force la moindre goutte de son essence.

Pourquoi, d'entre tous les êtres humains, il fallait que ce soit Martin ? Ces derniers jours, il avait l'impression de se balader poitrine ouverte, répandant ses organes et ses plus intimes pensées sur chacun des sols qu'il foulait, tentant avec maladresse de tout maintenir à l'intérieur. Yann le voyait. Il le lisait dans le regard des gens, dans le reflet de lui-même qu'ils lui renvoyaient. Il le lisait dans le rictus de Hugo, les lèvres pincées de Laurent, les narines frétillantes de Camille et les fossettes sur les joues de Valentine. Ou bien ils n'étaient pas dupes, ou bien il était parano. Leurs regards scrutateurs fouillaient son visage dès lors que Martin apparaissait à l'écran, et il avait l'impression d'être une locomotive à vapeur. Sa tête fumait, son débit s'accélérait, et les rouages claquaient en un rythme oppressant.

Ah ! Il faudrait que l'on cesse de chercher sur les visages de la foule, les traits de celui qui pourrait être notre pire ennemi. Notre pire ennemi, c'est nous même. Ce « moi » inconnu qui siège en nos seins, qui grossit et noircit. Notre ombre intérieure, celle sur laquelle on ne peut marcher, mais qui pourtant passe son temps à nous piétiner. On le rencogne à grands coups de pieds dans l'inconscient, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il saura ressortir à un moment où un autre. Yann s'arrachait les cheveux, ses jambes tournaient dans sa loge vide, mais le reste de son corps ne suivait pas. Il était déchiré, mortifié à l'évocation même de l'erreur toute fraîche qu'il venait de commettre. Le reste du monde lui soufflait que c'était bénin, mais lui savait que c'était bien plus que cela. Sa langue avait glissé dans sa bouche, vipère entre les fourrés, avait troqué un mot contre un autre. Le nom de Martin avait résonné dans le studio, sans raison valable. Il aurait voulu tomber de sa chaise, se fondre à la terre, fuir leurs mines interloquées. A la place, il s'était rectifié -trop professionnel, trop _scolaire_ \- et il avait trompé tout le monde. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait, jusqu'à ce que le souffle chaud de Martin ait balayé toute pensée cohérente.

Il n'avait presque plus conscience de rien. L'eau de la douche se contentait de le traverser. Son corps, c'était un trou béant dans l'espace et le temps, une onde de désir amovible. Le visage noyé, il se demandait si quelqu'un l'avait un jour désiré à ce point. Il passa une serviette sur son corps rapiécé, voulut chasser la honte et le dégoût, bander une fois pour toute sa poitrine exposée et explosée. Il se désespérait. Les gros titres des journaux n'avaient plus de sens pour lui. Confiné à l'intérieur de lui-même, il devait faire un effort surhumain pour saisir ce qu'on se tuait à lui répéter. Tout était sourd, tout était grave. Les mains de Laurent qui courait sur ses pulls en laine, et ses mots qui caressaient sa peau n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui. Derrière ses paupières closes, la cambrure de Martin était baignée dans la sueur et de soleil.

Le mois de décembre tomba sur Paris comme le rideau d'un vieux théâtre. Le froid se frayait un chemin entre les corps transis et perçait les vêtements jusqu'aux cœurs des gens. Ce froid coupant, mordant, ce froid extrême qui se collait aux chairs, les faisait rougir.

Yann, quant à lui, brûlait toujours.

Il buvait un coup avec Hugo, dans un certain bar, d'une certaine rue, d'une certaine ville. La capitale, à en croire les accents. La joie de vivre au fond d'une pinte de bière. Yann la regardait sombrer, engloutie par la mousse amère. Puis il fronça les sourcils. Là, dans le liquide doré, la réflexion de ses passions balbutiantes. L'esquisse d'un corps, déformée par le verre. La peur tordait son diaphragme, alors il ne préféra pas se retourner. A la place, il leva le nez vers Hugo, l'espoir au bord des lèvres. Les dents découvertes, les yeux brillant de malice. Il ne le regardait pas. Et Yann en fut plus que soulagé. Il était comblé. Les bruits autour de lui, le froid de l'hiver, son propre corps tout lui revint. Il se leva avec précipitation, se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec _lui_. Son _obsession_. La veille un océan les séparait, ce jour-là, deux pouces à peine.

-Salut, Yann.

-Salut, Martin.

Enfin, il pouvait prononcer son nom sans se sentir coupable. Apprécier l'air qui roule contre son palais, sa langue contre ses dents, et la légère explosion qui s'en suit. _Martin. Martin. Martin._ Il n'est plus sûr de pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Ah ouais moi aussi j'suis rentré, si ça t'intéresse Yann !

Clément tira une chaise et but dans sa bière. Yann et Martin s'assirent à leur tour, maladroits dans leurs gestes, vacillants dans leurs choix de mots. Ils commandèrent d'autres bières. La locomotive dans la poitrine de Yann s'affolait. Elle descendait à pic. Les poumons enfumés, les organes percés par les rails. Martin et Clément étaient tous deux bronzés, deux taches brunâtres sur un tableau figé. Yann croisa les jambes sous la tables. Martin se réfugia dans sa boisson. Il avait de la mousse au coin des lèvres, et Hugo et Clément se gardèrent bien de lui signaler. Yann se voyait déjà au milieu des bulles, entre ces lèvres humides et violacées. Le fil de la discussion lui glissa entre les doigts.

-Je sais pas, tu rêves de trucs bizarres toi aussi, nan ?

Clément le bouscula un peu. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Martin. Vers la mousse suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Vous n'avez même pas idée.


End file.
